Meant To Be
by NativeHoney2003
Summary: Trory! READ PLEASE! Continuation is up! Finally! Now we're gonna focus on the next Generation of the Gilmore Girl Clan....
1. AN reposting notice

Hey Guys, In case you haven't already figured it out, This is Genna (author of the Original Meant To Be). Because somebody thought it was ok to report me for that survey I posted, ff.net de-activated my last account, which means all my stories were taken down. But no fear, I am here to re-post them. But sadly, I only have the last 4 chapters (7, 8, 9, and 10) for Meant To Be. So, I will post them and continue my story, and my new email address is spartangrl2003@yahoo.com. Oh, and if you're looking for another good story, go look for Ava and Hannah's Wild Trip, under original fiction/romance. Its a story I'm writing with my best friend, ok? And that's under the penname Spartangrls2003, that story needs reviews too, so....without further ado....here come chapters 7,8,9 and 10, with Chapter 11 shortly following ok? Good Deal ( Thanks everybody! --Genna 


	2. Chapter 7 The Confession

"Mom, where are you? We're here!" Rory yelled as she and Tristan walked in the door.  
  
"We're in the kitchen hun, come on in!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen, with Tristan not far behind. "Hey mom, hi Luke. How are you two this fine day?"  
  
"Well, we're uh, we're really good." Lorelai replied, beaming with smiles.  
  
"That good huh? What's up?" Rory asked, picking up a dinner roll of the table and nibbling on it.  
  
"Well, why don't we eat first, and then talk after dinner." Lorelai said, motioning for them to sit down.  
  
"Ok, sounds good. I'm starved, I havent had too much to eat today." Rory replied, taking a seat and digging in. Tristan sat down next to her and started also.  
  
All four of them talked through dinner about their days, and about Tristan's four years at home. He told them about his parents death, and how he coped with it while at Military school. And how he passed with flying colors from the school.  
  
"Well, with a body like that, obviously they're gonna pass you." Lorelai said, laughing.  
  
"Mom! Come on now...no more of that!" Rory choked out while she was laughing.  
  
"Wow Lor, you're gonna make me jealous." Luke said, giving her one of his stern looks, but cracking a smile to let her know that he was just kidding.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry pookie bear, please don't get jealous of this young boy, cuz, truthfully I prefer men." Lorelai replied, laughing right along with everybody else.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that mom, Tristan's a man." Rory said, calming down.  
  
"Really now, does that mean you two did the horizontal mambo? Did you knock her socks of kid?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Umm" was all Tristan could say.  
  
Rory looked at her mom, and without missing a beat she came right back with, "Yes Mother, we did have sex, and boy was it good."  
  
Tristan just looked at her with awe, and Lorelai started choking on her food.  
  
  
  
There it is, chapter 7, I'm still searching for my reviews, lol....where are they all? Come on people, you want chapters I want reviews, can we please make this a give-give relationship? Lol....ttyl! G 


	3. Chapter 8 Naughty Naughty

"Uhh, Anyway..." Luke said, changing the subject, "How was the plane  
  
ride home yesterday Tristan?"  
  
"It was ok, not too bumpy." Tristan replied, still looking at Rory, wondering what had gotten into her.  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan and burst out laughing. "Oh come on, lighten up. We're all adults, I'm sure they can handle it Tris."  
  
"Ok.." Tristan replied, smiling.  
  
Lorelai just sat back in her chair smiling. She looked at her only daughter, and then at the handsome young man sitting across from her, and knew that one day, they would be married and have tons of beautiful little children to chase around, when they weren't chasing each other of course.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, while Tristan and Rory were lying on her couch, watching t.v and eating pizza, she looked up at him and said, "I love you."  
  
Tristan, surprised because it had come out of nowhere, replied, "Aww baby, I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am, to be here with you. This is what I dreamt of when I was away at school."  
  
She leaned over to him and kissed him, and when she pulled away she said, "Well, I'm glad I could make your dreams come true."  
  
"Now that my dreams have come true, how would you like to move onto my fantasies?" Tristan asked, putting his pizza down, and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Really now, you naughty naughty boy."  
  
"You're just as naughty as me, you just like to hide it." Tristan said, laughing.  
  
"Well, maybe I am." Rory replied, leaning in for another kiss, a kiss that went on well into the night.  
  
***  
  
A couple weeks later, Tristan called Rory on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, walking down the streets of Hartford.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what's shaking?"  
  
"I don't know, you called me." Rory replied, laughing.  
  
"That's right. How perceptive of you. I was just calling to tell you to pick up a fancy dress for tonight."  
  
"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"  
  
"I just got a call from my grandfather, he told me that he was holding a party tonight. You know the kind, the ones your grandma always threw in high school. It's a big society thing. I told him we would go though, since I haven't seen him or anybody else from my family since I've been back. So what do you say?"  
  
"Um, I guess I could pick something up. Princess is just a few blocks from here. Are you sure you want me to go? I never did well at those kinds of parties." Rory replied, crossing the street, looking for her favorite formal wear store, Princess.  
  
"Of course I want you to go, there's nobody else I would rather go with. So, you go to Princess, pick up the most beautiful dress you can find, and charge it to my account."  
  
"I am going to Princess, and I am going to pick up the most beautiful dress I can find, but I'm not charging it to your account. I'm not dating you for your money, honey. Hey, that rhymes."  
  
"Yes it does, and yes you are. This is my treat." He replied, arguing with her, having every intention of winning this argument.  
  
"You are my treat, I don't need you to buy me things." She said, knowing she had no chance at winning, because he was probably on another phone with a clerk at Princess now informing them to charge whatever she bought to his account. "And don't you dare call that store." She stated, hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
"Too late, I already did. Deal with it..." Tristan replied, laughing.  
  
"Oh you dork." She said, laughing, as she walked into the store. "Ok, I'm here, I'll call you back after I'm done."  
  
"Ok, have fun. Love you, bye."  
  
"Love you too, talk to you later." And with that they hung up and Rory focused her attention onto the sales clerk behind the desk.  
  
An hour and a half later Rory walked out of the store with a beautiful, white strapless dress and accessories to match.  
  
***  
  
At 7:30 that night Rory and Tristan were picked up and driven to the party by a Limo that Janlen sent for them. As soon as they were inside the Limo Tristan pulled Rory onto his lap.  
  
"Mmm, baby, you look so good. Maybe we should just skip this party, and have our own party." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her exposed neck.  
  
"Ha, no. I'm actually excited about this party. We are going to attend it, and we are going to have smile on our faces. We can have our own party later." She replied, shivering at the feeling of his warm lips on her sensitive flesh.  
  
"Promise?" He asked between kisses.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you? Of course I promise, and I have never broken a promise. Oh, we're here." She replied scooting off his lap and out of the Limo after the door was opened for her by the driver.  
  
Tristan followed her, more scared than he had ever been in his life. Rightfully so, seeing as how he had never proposed to anybody before in his life.......  
  
***  
  
There you go kiddies, Chapter 8. What do you all think about where it's going? Let me know ok? And as always, let's continue this give-give relationship. You give me reviews, I give you chapters...( thanks to all my faithful reviewers...I hope I am fulfilling your expectations. 


	4. Chapter 9 WHAT!

Ok, Some Shout outs for Chapter 8 are in order....  
  
~Naomi: I can't give out the next chapter! Lol...just wait and read ( and you're right, Tristan is a hottie!  
  
~Reader-writer: Thanks for just reviewing, it means a lot.  
  
~SarahV: No honey, I don't rule, you do, you guys make me so happy, you have no idea how wonderful it feels to have people say such nice things about something that I work hard on...Thank you so much (  
  
~Piper-h-99: Ok, don't want to sound like a bitch, but for the love of god, I got the hint after the first 25 times you wrote update, please don't do that again, and this goes for everybody else, lol, I not only think its rude, its also very annoying, so thanks in advance for respecting my wishes... :)  
  
~Lucyferina: Well, here's the update, the same goes for you, thank you so much for reviewing....  
  
~Julia: I thought it was sweet, but I'm worried about going out of character. I kind of get off track and take them to new lengths, lengths that I create in my mind, and I apologize for that.  
  
And last but by no means least, Mandie, wow, you've been reviewing my story since I published it in like March of last year.... Hope I don't suck too much (  
  
Ok kiddies, here it is, Chapter 9.... Will he propose? And if he does, will she accept?  
  
***  
  
Tristan caught up to her before she walked through the doors and grabbed her elbow to slow her down. "Slow down hon, we're in no rush."  
  
"Oh, sorry, these long legs of mine are so used to walking faster than normal." Rory replied, smiling.  
  
"Lets not talk about your long legs right now, we'll discuss those later, inch by sweet inch. But for now, smile." Tristan said, putting his arm around her back and pointing her towards a photographer, hoping she was smiling.  
  
"I almost forgot how publicized these things are. Its like they expect a surprise engagement to come out or some scandal." She said, laughing, not knowing how close she was to the truth.  
  
"Uh yea, anyway, let's go find my grandfather, I can't wait to see him again." Tristan replied, changing the subject, looking around for the eldest DuGrey.  
  
"Umm, there he is, up by the podium." Rory pointed out, looking at Janlen DuGrey himself.  
  
"Ok, let's go." He said, pushing her in the right direction.  
  
***  
  
The night had been going great; Rory was having genuine fun. Her mother was right in saying these parties were always more fun when you could drink. Even though she wasn't 21, she was still allowed a glass or two of champagne, here and there. Around 11:45 Tristan walked up to the podium, and cleared his throat in the microphone, signaling that he had something important to say.  
  
"Good evening everyone, I hope you are all having as much fun as I am." He started, waiting for some type of response, which came in a loud applause and a few whistles. "Good. Well, the reason we're all here tonight is because of one man, my grandfather Janlen DuGrey. I guess he just felt the need for a party, and it's a pretty good one if you ask me." Tristan continued, joining in the applause for his grandfather, and waving his hand at Janlen to join him at the podium.  
  
"Thank you everybody, you are all too kind." Janlen started, "The reason I wanted to throw a party was because my grandson, Tristan, has finally come home from that Military School that whipped him into shape, mentally and obviously physically." He said, chuckling at his own joke. "But right now, I believe he has something to say, that is of great importance." Tristan, who had gone down to stand in the front row with Rory, looked at her, shrugged, grabbed her hand and brought her with him.  
  
"Well," he started, "I guess you could say that what I have to say is kind of important, considering it has to do with the rest of my life." He turned to look at Rory, who was innocently looking around the audience, and caught his eye. She realized what he was about to do and felt herself grow paler than she thought possible. She just stood there, staring like an idiot, as Tristan got down to one knee, pulled out a little black box, took out a ring, and continue his speech, not noticing all the flashing bulbs from the photographers cameras.  
  
"Rory, I'm pretty sure I've loved you since that first day at Chilton. I was even more confident of that love the day I left for Military school. I am now so confident of that love that I have been planning to propose to you for the past two weeks, I just needed the perfect time, and here it is. So, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you please make me the happiest man on earth and become Lorelai Leigh DuGrey?"  
  
Tristan watched tears form in her eyes as he held the beautiful ring up to her, and felt them form in his own. He didn't know what she was thinking, but it sure was taking a long time for her to respond.  
  
Rory looked around at everybody, took a deep breath, and said...  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
Ok, so there it is, like always keep this give-give relationship going, I crave reviews.... Let me know what you think! Thanks...G 


	5. Chapter 10 What's In a Name? Obviously G...

Ok, More shout outs....  
  
~Piper-h-99: Thank you! You only wrote one "update"! Thank you! Obviously, the Anonymous reviewer who wrote the word "More" more times than I want to count, didn't read the shout-outs, Please, I am begging you guys, do not do that, its rude and annoying. Thanks (  
  
~Stars Hollow: She may rethink them, she may not...just read the chapter (  
  
~Juliette: Well, I've been called worse, and mean is the better of them, so..thanks. ( About the lengths of the chapters, I try to make them longer, but I hate drawing things out, and on my Word Processor thing the chapters always take up like 4 or 5 pages, so if the chapters seem short, I'm sorry.  
  
~Ashley: I know, it seems to be the consensus of all the reviewers that they don't like cliffhangers, but cliffhangers are the best! Lol.....sorry....  
  
~Mandie: Can't say anything except I love you! You are awesome!  
  
~TC: I'm confused, granted it doesn't take much for that to happen, but still...what are you talking about? Changing what name?  
  
Ok everybody, here it is...Chapter 9, was what she said a mistake? If not...what was she thinking?!  
  
***  
  
Tristan stopped breathing, had she really said no? Judging by the crowd's response, she did. "Um, what?" He asked, standing up, stunned. He usually didn't ask questions he didn't already know the answer to, so this was quick a shock.  
  
"No, I do not want to become Lorelai Leigh DuGrey. I do, however, want to become Lorelai Leigh Gilmore DuGrey." Rory replied, clearing things up.  
  
"Umm, ok...lets try this again." Tristan said, kneeling down again. "Rory, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and become Lorelai Leigh GILMORE DuGrey?" He asked again, praying she would say yes.  
  
After a slight pause, she smiled and replied, "You dumbhead, of course I will!"  
  
Tristan breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up and pulled her in for one hell of a kiss and hug. He pulled back just long enough to slip the beautiful 4-carat diamond ring on her finger. "Rory, I love you so much." The newly engaged couple turned towards the other guests and smiled, which made the volume of the applause grow.  
  
"So, do you think we should a) mingle with the guests until they all leave, or b) leave now?" Tristan asked Rory in a whisper as they walked back to the main floor.  
  
"I'd like to leave now, but I think we should stay for a little while longer and mingle." Rory replied, plastering a smile to her face before the flash of a camera came their way.  
  
And they did just that, stayed and mingled. Rory showed off her ring, and smiled like an idiot all night.  
  
She couldn't remember a time when she was this happy, and she had two people to thank for it.... Her mother for sticking by her and trusting her, and Tristan for loving her.  
  
Around 2:30 she approached Tristan and asked if they could leave because she was really tired, and she had that look in her eye, the one that she had the night they had first made love.  
  
Tristan quickly agreed, and politely said goodbye to the few guys he was talking to. He put his arm around her back and guided her to the coat check so he could pick up their coats. When they walked outside, he signaled to his driver that they were ready and the limo pulled up beside them.  
  
Once in the limo and on their way home, Tristan looked over at Rory who was just staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"You." She replied, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers.  
  
"What about me?" Tristan asked, pulling her onto his lap, like he had done the first time they were in the limo.  
  
"You are so amazing. I had no idea, and you should have seen the look on your face when I said no."  
  
"You're the amazing one, and you should have seen the look on your face when I got down on one knee."  
  
"Yea, well, none of that matters anymore, what matters is that I said yes, and now we're engaged. So are we gonna have a long engagement? Or are we gonna get married soon?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh I don't know, it doesn't make any difference to me. But, the sooner you're all mine the better."  
  
"I already am all yours, but, if you want a short one, I can start planning tomorrow. My mom will be delighted." She said slowly, obviously growing more tired with each passing second.  
  
"Ok, well, you do what you want tomorrow, but right now, I want you." Tristan replied when the limo stopped. When he didn't get an answer from her he looked down at her angelic face...she was sleeping.  
  
As the driver was opening the door he sighed and said, "I guess there'll be no partying for us tonight." And with that he gathered her up in his arms and slid out of the limo. He thanked the driver and promised a large tip would be waiting at the Limo Agency in the morning.  
  
At their door he reached into his pocket for his keys and opened the door.  
  
He shut it with a kick of his foot and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Tristan laid a sleeping Rory slowly down on their bed and began to take her dress off so she wouldn't ruin it by sleeping in it. After that task was done he stripped off all of his clothes down to his boxers and slipped into bed with her. He reached over to turn the light off and pulled her close.  
  
Tristan told her he loved her, with a murmured response from the sleeping form, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning he was awakened to Rory shrieking in the bathroom.  
  
"Tristan! Come quick!" He heard her yell, and was out of bed in a flash.  
  
When he reached the bathroom he almost passed out at the sight of so much blood. He grabbed Rory, who was sitting on the floor naked, getting ready to take a shower, and put her in the bathtub. He ran some water on her and dashed out to call an ambulance.  
  
When the ambulance got there, they did the best they could to stop the bleeding, which was coming from between her legs. When the flow had been reduced to a trickle they bundled her up and drove her to the hospital.  
  
After hours of sitting and pacing in the waiting room the doctor finally approached Tristan and Lorelai.  
  
"Doctor, is she ok? Can we see her?" Lorelai asked, obviously worried.  
  
"She is fine now, it was a hard miscarriage, but we have stopped the bleeding and cleaned out the uterus. She's sleeping right now, but you can see her in a little bit." The doctor said, as if nothing was out of place.  
  
Tristan and Lorelai both gaped at the doctor and at the same time asked, "A WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Ok kiddies, there you go, is it long enough? I hope so, cuz right now I'm at 6 pages. And as always, the give-give relationship people! Lol...thanks a bunch.... G 


	6. Chapter 11 Coping

Hey everybody, well, I don't have any shoutouts cuz, I haven't gotten any reviews on my newly posted chapter 10, so...go!! Review if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter! Lol...anyway.... Can somebody please tell me how to make the fonts that I post bold or italicized or just the way I typed it? I haven't been able to figure that out...Thanks (  
  
Oh, and, while thinking about what was written in my last chapter, I figured that two weeks after conception and then a "horrid" miscarriage was pushing it, so can you pretend that the "proposal party" took place a month after Tristan came back? Sorry about the confusion (  
  
Ok.... On with the story! Lol.... Enjoy....  
  
***  
  
"A What?!" Tristan and Lorelai yelled in unison.  
  
"A miscarriage, didn't you know she was pregnant?" The doctor asked, looking at Rory's medical chart.  
  
"No, we had no idea. How far along was she?" Tristan asked before Lorelai could say anything.  
  
"That's not really my field, but if I had to guess I'd say about a month, maybe less."  
  
"Oh my god, you little crap! You got my baby pregnant, and then she has a miscarriage! This has to be your fault!" Lorelai yelled at Tristan, ignoring the doctor's presence.  
  
"What? I didn't mean to! How is this my fault?" Tristan asked, confused.  
  
"Lor, he's has a point. It's not his fault honey, nobody could have known." Luke, who had shown up when the doctor approached them, said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Tristan turned back to the doctor and asked him when he would be able to see her.  
  
"Well, that's why I came out here, she's asking for Tristan, and I am assuming you're him. Follow me please." The doctor replied, turning around and walking towards the big white doors, with Tristan in tow.  
  
"Hey, what about me? She is my child!" Lorelai yelled, running after them.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can only allow one person in at a time, and she asked for him. You can be next, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay out here and have a seat." The doctor replied, holding the door open for Tristan, then letting it close behind him as he showed Tristan which room Rory was in.  
  
Tristan was guided to the correct door, and quietly opened it. He poked his head in and saw Rory's sleeping form in a hospital bed. She looked too pale, deathly pale. He picked up her hand and stroked her cheek with his other hand.  
  
"Rory, baby, wake up." Tristan coaxed.  
  
"Hmm?" Rory moaned, her eyelids fluttering.  
  
"Hey angel, its me, Tristan. Wake up, open your eyes."  
  
"Tristan..." She croaked out before tears started falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh honey, don't cry. You're fine, you're just fine, and that's all that matters." He said, leaning down to her.  
  
"But our baby, I lost our baby. What kind of mother am I?" Rory gushed, between sobs.  
  
"That's ok honey, we can have more, tons more. That's not a problem. Please don't cry you are a wonderful person, and you will be a perfect mother, just like you'll be a perfect wife. Remember? You're going to be my wife! Please smile Rory, I love you so much, I can't stand to see you hurt." Tristan replied, kissing her tears off her cheek. When he got no response, Tristan got into the bed with her and pulled her close.  
  
He spent the night like that, all cramped up, telling her how much he loved her, and that no matter what, that would never change.  
  
***  
  
Three days later Rory was released from the hospital. She had come to terms with what had happened, and although she'd never forget the child she lost, she didn't want to dwell on it.  
  
Her obstetrician also said it was for the best that the miscarriage happened, because it was forming into an ectopic pregnancy, where the baby grows on the outside of the fallopian tubes instead of inside the uterus. He said that nothing Rory could have done would have made it change, so that also helped her cope.  
  
The night of her release Lorelai insisted on staying in Rory and Tristan's apartment so she could take care of her daughter for a few days.  
  
Lorelai had apologized to Tristan and gave the excuse that she was caught up in the heat of the moment, and Tristan understood because he felt the same way.  
  
Tristan and Rory still had yet to tell Lorelai about their engagement. They thought she would have found out from a magazine, but she hadn't said anything, so they assumed that she didn't know.  
  
That night at dinner, Chinese take-out, Rory broached the subject.  
  
"So, mom, we have some big news to share."  
  
"What's that?" Lorelai asked, engrossed in her Chicken Alma-ding (spelling).  
  
"Umm, well, we're uh, we're engaged." Rory said, holding out her hand, exposing her ring.  
  
"Oh, I know. I've known for a while." She replied, polishing off her plate.  
  
Rory looked over at Tristan with big eyes, and back at her mother, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because, I figured you'd tell me when you wanted to. Plus, all the stuff with the baby and all, no big deal. But congratulations!" Lorelai replied, smiling.  
  
"Mom! You could have said something!" Rory said, leaning over to giver her mother a hug.  
  
"Nah." Was Lorelai's only response.  
  
After they were done eating Lorelai shooed Rory off to bed, and reluctantly let Tristan join her, but they were warned that if she heard any funny business going on they would have to answer to her.  
  
That was enough warning for them to keep their hands to themselves, for the most part anyway.  
  
***  
  
Ok kiddies, there's chapter 11, hope you like it...what should happen next? I'm at a loss! Oh no!!! Dear god, it's so dark, I can't see the future! That's never happened before! Oh well, lol, you better help me, let me know what you think...k? Don't forget, give-give relationship.... Love you guys! ..G 


	7. Chapter 12 Setting the date, and finding...

Hey Everybody, I'm back again, with chapter 12...but first, shout outs....  
  
~Anonymous: Please, I am begging you, stop...you fill up my email when you do that, so please stop, if you don't, I'm going to have to enforce the "This Author does not accept un-signed Reviews" Privelage....Thanks....  
  
~Piper: Here it is!! The update!!  
  
~De-Beaux: I don't even have 1-3, I might be able to scrounge up chapters 4, 5, and 6....I am so sorry (  
  
~Princess Me: I'm sorry you missed them too, I know I hate going into a story without knowing the entire thing....Maybe one of my other faithful reviewers can give you a summary of chapters 1-6....  
  
~Slytherin Girl: So I'm guessing you went on to read the next chapter and found that, she did in fact say yes ( Please don't hate me, I have enough people who feel that way lol....  
  
~Amanda: Thank you for loving the story, and I have come to learn that even though it says the chapter is loaded, the site still wont bring it up, that's why I give it a day before I even try to read it....  
  
~I'll Never Tell: You may never tell your name, but I'll never tell what I have planned for them, hehehe, lol, you'll find out soon enough though.....Please don't be sad (  
  
~Aimee: You just might be onto something there, ;)  
  
~Sara: Thank you, thank you, Thank You!  
  
~Mandie: Honey, I love you, you've been reviewing my story since I started it, and you haven't stopped, thank you (  
  
~Sarah V: You have no idea how much I agree with you, I was so mad.....I found out who reported me and we had a little...Chat I guess you could say, I don't want to name names, * cough cough, Blue-Eyed-Athena cough cough * or give out AIM screen names *cough again, yourmother910, cough cough * lol....She apologized, but still stands by what she did....so....Nothing I can do about it....sorry....  
  
Ok, On with the story!  
  
A week later, Lorelai finally left their apartment so she could go back and take care of her husband. (a/n: for all of you newcomers, Luke and Lorelai are, in fact, married.)  
  
Rory let out a deep sigh as she shut the door behind her mother. She looked over at Tristan and said, "For the life of me, I can not figure out how I lived with her for so long. I thought she would never leave."  
  
He laughed and replied, "She wasn't that bad."  
  
"Wasn't that bad? She had 3 coffee pots going, she vacuumed every 5 minutes, did laundry every day, and made us eat something healthy. How can you say she wasn't that bad?" Rory said, dropping onto the couch, coincidently on top of Tristan.  
  
"Ok, so maybe she wasn't ideal, but at least we're still alive." He countered, turning her around so she was facing him. "Yea I guess so." She replied, leaning forward and putting her head on his chest.  
  
"So, do you wanna go to bed? It's getting kind of late." Rory asked him, yawning.  
  
"Yea, I wanna go to bed, but I don't really feel like sleeping." Tristan replied, rising from the couch with her in his arms.  
  
"Oh really, what would you like to do? Knit sweaters?" She asked, laughing.  
  
"No, I'm not really a knitter. I'd prefer to kiss you all over, if that's ok with you." He said, opening the door to her room.  
  
"That's totally fine with me, I see no problems with it."  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, over dinner, Tristan and Rory started planning their wedding.  
  
"So, first things first, we have to pick a date." Rory said, taking a bite out of her burger.  
  
"Ok, so, its June 21st today, how long do we want to wait?"  
  
"I don't know, not too long I don't think. How about August something?"  
  
"Ok, umm, August 28th, hows that?"  
  
"August 28th sounds like a great day to get married. Now, where are we getting married?" Rory asked, scribbling notes down in her notebook.  
  
"Do you want to do it in Stars Hollow? Cuz, they are your family. We could make it like a town affair, get married under the new gazebo Taylor put in. Have Sookie cater the event, and have the reception at the inn." Tristan supplied.  
  
"That is a great idea! I have to talk to my mom, but I don't think there will be any problems with that. God I'm glad I'm marrying you." Rory exclaimed, leaning over to give him a kiss.  
  
***  
  
The next day, after Rory had called her mother to find out what she thought of the wedding plans and after Lorelai had given her blessing saying it was a wonderful idea, she walked into Princess in search of her dream wedding dress.  
  
It didn't take long for her to find it. It was a ball-gown style, strapless, white K-Jay original. The bodice was entirely beaded, and the full skirt had white, glass beads all over forming roses. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. And when she tried it on, she silently thanked the stars, the dress was a perfect fit, it was as if it was made for her, she couldn't have been happier.  
  
She told the dress clerk to bag it and hang it up, shed be back on August 27th to pick it up. On her way out, she opened her cell phone and called her best friend, Paris.  
  
"Paris Gellar's office, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can I speak to Paris please? This is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Yes, hang on a second please."  
  
"Hey Rory, what's up?" Paris asked, coming onto the line.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering when you were going to get time to get a maid of honors dress. We set a date last night."  
  
"What are you doing now? I could meet you somewhere for lunch, and then look for a dress. When's the wedding?"  
  
"August 28th. I can't meet you anytime this week, I can meet you next Monday though. Hows that for you?" Rory asked, crossing the street to her office.  
  
"That should be good, where are we going to meet? How about Armadillo's? I haven't been there yet."  
  
"Sounds great. Thanks, I will talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Ok, love you. See you in a week. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory said, hanging up. She opened the door to her office and walked in. She pressed the flashing green button on her answering machine and proceeded to listen to various messages from various newspaper editors reminding her about her deadlines.  
  
She sighed, and planted herself in front of her computer and started typing this weeks editorial.  
  
***  
  
Ok people, there it is, chapter 12, hope you like it. As always, give-give relationship people, lol.... 


	8. Chapter 13, Keeping the lunch date, and ...

Ok....Shout out time (  
  
Slytherin Girl~ You are special, and that's because you reviewed my story!! Lol.....I'm glad you don't hate me, cuz if you did, I would cry (  
  
Piper_h_99~ I'm so glad you like it, but maybe you could teach Anon to keep her reviews short. One more time, and I'm gonna have to stop accepting unsigned reviews, I'm sorry you guys! If you don't want me to do that, let me know how many people don't have accounts.....These huge reviews that Anon keeps on sending are screwing up my yahoo accounts....  
  
Aimee~ Here's your update, thanks for saying the story is cute.  
  
Mandie~ I don't have a lot to say to you except, thanks (, I can always count on a review from you....  
  
I'll Never Tell~ Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been really busy....but, Here it is....  
  
SaZza~ you should really post your stories, I'd like to read them (  
  
Sara~ Thank you thank you, thank you! (  
  
Ok guys, On we go to chapter 13..... OH YEA, I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU TO GO AND READ MY OTHER TWO STORIES, ESPECIALLY THE TRIP OF A LIFETIME, BECAUSE I WORK REALLY HARD ON THEM, BUT NOBODY REVIEWS THEM....  
  
Ok, seriously, here we go.....  
  
"Taylor, no, I'm not out to ruin your new gazebo, I just want to get married under it. Please? Please don't ruin my dream." Rory persuaded, as she walked down the sidewalk to Armadillo's, for her lunch date with Paris.  
  
"But Rory, you don't seem to understand, I have scheduled the gazebo to be re-painted that day, and I just don't want to change that." Taylor replied on the other end of the phone, not budging.  
  
"Taylor, you know I'm gonna get married under that gazebo. Its just a matter of whether you're going to be there or locked up in a closet, you choose." Rory said, laughing.  
  
"Now Rory, violence doesn't solve anything."  
  
"If it will solve this, then that's good enough for me."  
  
"Ok fine, I guess I can have it painted a week ahead of time. But if there is one shrub misplaced on that gazebo after you leave, so help me, you'll be run out of Stars Hollow so fast..."  
  
"Oh ok Taylor, I'll try to remember that." Rory said, hanging up her phone, and walking into the restaurant.  
  
She stopped at the hostess station and told the hostess she was meeting somebody. Rory looked around and seen Paris waving at her, so she went to join her.  
  
"Hey hon, how you been?" Paris asked, taking a sip of her ice-tea.  
  
"Oh, just peachy keen. I'm getting married in 3 weeks, but other than that, I'm anything but a nervous wreck." Rory replied, smiling, and signaling the waitress.  
  
"Well, sarcasm sure does suit you." Paris got in before there waitress joined them.  
  
After Rory ordered her drink and dinner, followed by Paris, they started discussing the wedding.  
  
"So, I have to go all the way down to Stars Hollow? Just to be in your wedding?"  
  
"Gee, thanks Paris for all your excitement. This is only supposed to be the happiest day of my life, that's all. I wouldn't want to impose on you."  
  
"Jeez Ror, I'm just kidding. You know I am so delighted to be included in your wedding. There's nothing I'd rather be doing on August 28th. Now about my dress, what do you want it to look like?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as you like it, that's all that matters. And as long as you get it in time."  
  
"Ok, I can work with that. We'll go look after our food gets here."  
  
"Good, I cant wait."  
  
Two hours later, they were in Paris' favorite dress shop, browsing through various styles.  
  
"Paris, this dress is so pretty, try this one on." Rory said excitedly, holding up a shimmering powder blue halter style, a-line, dress.  
  
"Oh Rory, you're so right. And its a size 8, my size. If this fits, this is the one I'm buying."  
  
As it turned out, the dress fit like a dream. And that's what this was all turning out to be to Rory, a dream. Everything was moving along so smoothly, she was afraid to relax, because she thought something would screw up in a matter of seconds.  
  
***  
  
OMG, I know, its short and I am so sorry, but I have a case of writers block right now, and a pounding headache to boot....sorry guys, but don't forget to review, and give me some ideas! Please....  
  
Oh, and don't forget to review my other stories, please (......G 


	9. Chapter 14, Perfection

Hey people, here I am again, with a new chapter, I would shout out, but I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, was it that bad? But anyway, thanks to Mandie and I'll never tell for reviewing, its always appreciated, anyway, on with the story!  
  
*** The night before the wedding, right before the rehearsal dinner, Rory discovered some shocking news.  
  
"I'm pregnant, again!" She sobbed to Paris, who was rubbing her back, trying to console her.  
  
"Oh, honey. Why is that a bad thing? You two want to have kids, this is a blessing."  
  
"Sure, I want to have kids, but, what if I lose this one too? I don't think I could handle it, two miscarriages so close together. And I don't even know how I keep on getting pregnant." Rory said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, if you don't know that, then you've got some other things to worry about." Paris replied, laughing.  
  
"This is so not the time for jokes, I'm really worried here! How is this happening? We use condoms, most of the time."  
  
"Well, most of the time just doesn't cut it. And you're going to be fine this time, just take it easy. When you go off to the warm beaches of Mazatlan, just lay around. Get a tan on your pale ass."  
  
"God I hope you're right. I don't know if I can go out there right now, he's going to know that somethings wrong."  
  
"Well, you cant think about that now, you need to wipe your face and get your butt out there before he comes looking for you. Tell him tonight."  
  
"I wont be able to tell him tonight, right after the dinner I am going with my mom to the Inn, and he's staying at my house. She doesn't want to take the chance that he'll see me before the wedding. God, that's so weird, saying 'the wedding'. I never thought, ever, that I would be marrying Tristan DuGrey, god how I hated him." She said, rising from the toilet seat in the bathroom of Luke's Diner, where the rehearsal dinner was being held.  
  
" Well, then find a time to tell him sometime soon. Tell him on the plane ride over to Mexico tomorrow. But, lets go." Paris replied, handing a wet paper towel to Rory.  
  
Rory nodded, and washed her face, erasing all evidence of her tears. "Ok, lets go." She said, walking out of the stall.  
  
She put a smile on her face and walked back into the dining room where all of her friends and family sat, waiting for her.  
  
"Hi again, I'm sorry for the delay, I haven't been feeling very well lately. But, lets eat!" She addressed to her audience.  
  
*** "Mom, can I please kiss him goodnight?" Rory asked her impatient mother later that night after the dinner had wrapped up.  
  
"Ok, 10 minutes, hurry it up." Lorelai said, walking back into the diner to say goodbye to Luke.  
  
Rory and Tristan joined hands and started walking.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tristan asked, lacing their fingers.  
  
"Nothing important, I'll tell you after the wedding. Don't worry about it." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hmm." Was the only reply she got. She looked up and saw the gazebo at which she would be standing under, less than 15 hours from then.  
  
"Don't worry about it, the only thing you have to be worried about is making it to the gazebo on time tomorrow."  
  
"Oh don't you worry about that, I will be there, at 11:00 a.m. with bells on, literally. Your mother bought bells for my shoes. Should I be worried?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, I think that's just her. Can you beleive it? We're going to be married tomorrow. How incredible is that?"  
  
"Well, what's incredible is you. And you will be even more incredible with my name attached to yours, and when we have kids, and our own huge house, and everything. I can't wait to start our life together, God I love you." Tristan said, turning to her, pulling her close. He raised his hand to her face and started rubbing her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, more than I think anybody realizes. I cant wait to start our life together either. Tristan, I have something..."  
  
"Rory, lets go. You got 12 minutes, that should have been enough time. You need your sleep, you don't want to be a droopy bride." Lorelai cut in, walking out of the diner.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Ok mom, I'm coming."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, at 11 a.m, with bells on." Tristan said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"With bells on." Rory repeated, releasing his hand and running to her mother.  
  
"You know mom, it wouldn't have killed you to give us a few more minutes."  
  
"Well, it might have killed you, or him. I don't want you two to jinx this, just humor me please." Lorelai replied, putting an arm around her daughters shoulders.  
  
***  
  
"Rory, woo hoo, its time to get up. You're getting married today." Lorelai whispered to her beautiful, sleeping daughter.  
  
"5 more minutes, please?" Rory mumbled, rolling to her other side. 2 seconds later she shot up and yelled, "Oh my god, I'm getting married today!" She scrambled out of the bed and started running around the room to gather her stuff.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm going to be late for my own wedding!" Rory shrieked to her mother.  
  
"Rory, calm down! You have 3 hours! Its only 8 in the morning. You don't have to show up until 11, jeez. Now I know why I never got married."  
  
Rory stopped, looked at her clock, and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to lose my mind."  
  
"No, that's my job. You just sit down and I'm gonna go grab Arlene and tell her your ready to get your hair done." (A/N: I didn't know who did the hair in Stars Hollow, so...I had to make somebody up.)  
  
2 hours later Rory's hair was just getting done, and her mother had just started doing her make-up.  
  
"Mom, I don't want the blue. I decided on the silver." Rory whined.  
  
"But the blue brings out the color in your eyes." Lorelai protested.  
  
"Mother, this is my wedding, and I want the silver." Rory demanded, giving her 'The Look.'  
  
"Ok, jeez, we'll do the silver." Lorelai gave in, sighing.  
  
½ an hour later Rory was slipping into her strapless, stunning gown.  
  
"Mom, my boobs aren't big enough to hold this up! The dress is going to fall down!" Rory complained.  
  
"Rory, the next time you get married, please don't invite me, cuz this is no fun." Lorelai sighed, tightening the clasp in the back of her dress.  
  
"Mom, come on. I just want everything to be perfect! Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Because Rory, everything is already perfect. You are perfect, the groom is perfect, the wedding party is perfect, even the Gazebo is perfect! Just calm down and stop ordering everybody around!"  
  
"No, mom, everything isn't perfect. If everything was perfect, Grandma and Grandpa would be here, and dad would be here giving me away instead of Luke." Rory replied, holding back tears.  
  
"Honey, you know your grandparents are looking down on you from heaven watching this. And, Luke is practically your father, he loves you just like a father. And he is so honored to be giving you away." Lorelai replied, Hugging her.  
  
"Yea, you're right. I guess I've just been looking at it all wrong, looking for something that isn't perfect. But you're right, everything is perfect, and I couldn't ask for a better wedding day." Rory said, smiling.  
  
"Good, now, lets finish getting you dressed so we can go out and get you hitched." Lorelai said, giving her a motherly tap on the butt.  
  
"Ok." Rory replied, excitedly.  
  
10 minutes later, at exactly 10:55 Rory was walking out to where her guests sat, excited that this day was finally here.  
  
Rory and Luke reached the end of the red carpet laid out for her to march down, and she looked up towards the alter/gazebo expecting to see Tristan.  
  
Tons of horrible things ran through her mind when she seen that the only person standing up there was the preist. 


	10. Chapter 15, There is always a reason

Hey everybody! Ok, so it has been a few days, but I've been really busy, trying to keep up with my other story, figuring out where to take Hailey's fic "The Trouble With Kids" because she has given me permission to continue it, and then there's this whole school thing...wow, don't even want to go there ok....So Here's all the shout outs and the on with the story!! Oh and more good news!! A girl named Erin emailed me this weekend to tell me that there was a possibility that she had chapters 1-6!! How great is that?! OK.... Anyway...on with the shout outs....  
  
~ Ernie, Slytherin Girl, and Lucy Ferina, You all asked the same question...Where's Tristan? Well you all know I'm not big on sad endings, so you know he's gonna show.... right? lol....just read it!  
  
~Piper-h-99, I hate to say it, but I've decided to block your reviews, granted, that might not be able to stop you, but I sure hope so. You have no idea, your review took up 60K in my inbox, that coincidentally filled it up and deleted some old emails that I have been saving, I just want to say thanks...a lot....(did you notice the sarcasm?) GROW UP! Thanks : )  
  
~Mandie, I'm sorry, didn't mean to leave you hanging! Lol...wait, yea I did! Thanks!  
  
~Reader-writer, I love your gasp, lol...you make me seem suspenseful! Lol....thanks for reading, and please continue!  
  
~I'll Never Tell, I am so sorry I didn't get to update until now, read the above excuse, : )  
  
~bibleboymary4ever, I love your penname! It's so awesome! And so are you! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Ok, Everybody, On with the show!  
  
***  
  
Rory and Luke reached the end of the red carpet laid out for her to march down, and she looked up towards the alter/gazebo expecting to see Tristan.  
  
Tons of horrible things ran through her mind when she seen that the only person standing up there was the priest.  
  
Rory stopped in her tracks, turned to Luke and whispered, "Where is he? Why isn't he there?!"  
  
"Uh, hang on, I'll go find out, stay right here." Luke replied, letting go of her arm and turning to find Lorelai, or somebody who might know why the groom wasn't where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Oh, yea, like I'm planning to go anywhere." Rory mumbled to herself, trying so hard not to scream.  
  
This was her day damnit! Why wasn't it going off perfectly? Why was the groom late? Why was she pregnant? Why why why was the only thing going through her mind when she heard a distinct ringing. The ringing got louder, it sounded like...bells? She turned around to see Tristan running towards them.  
  
He nodded to her as he passed her, and didn't stop running until he was standing next to the priest. He looked towards the organist and nodded. She started playing the wedding march, and Paris started walking.  
  
Luke hurriedly ran to Rory, grabbed her arm, and started walking down the aisle behind Paris.  
  
"Luke, wait! Paris has to get to the altar before I start!" Rory said, pulling on his arm.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I've never done this before. I'm kinda nervous." Luke replied, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, neither have I." Rory laughed. "Ok Luke, lets go, it's our turn."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Luke replied, starting to walk again.  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, who was somewhat out of breath, and when she reached him, and was given away, she quietly whispered to him, "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, let's just get married." Tristan replied, squeezing her hand.  
  
The wedding was going smoothly, and they were finally to the vows. Early on, Tristan and Rory had decided to write their own vows, and Rory went first.  
  
"Tristan, since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love & plenty of much needed guidance. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence, I looked for help and you were there. You are truly my knight in shining armor. You may not realize it but you have helped me and saved me in so many ways in all the years that I have known you and I love you for that. I am honored that you will have me as your wife and I am proud to have you as my husband. I believe that we were meant to be from the start & I will always love you with all my heart." By the time she finished, not only was she crying, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.  
  
Tristan wiped his eyes, sighed, and continued with his vows.  
  
"Rory, you are a star from the heavens to love, honor and cherish, for all the days of my life. You are my pearl of choice, my strength at my side. My love for you will never fade. You are my love, my life, my wife. May God bless our marriage in peace and happiness for all time." His vows were just how he liked them, short, sweet and to the point. When he was finished, they turned back to the priest.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do you take Tristan Janlen DuGrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Take his ring, put it on his finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"  
  
Rory turned around and grabbed the ring from Paris and slid it on Tristan's finger, repeating the priest, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Tristan Janlen DuGrey, do you take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Take her ring, place it on her finger, and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"  
  
Tristan turned to his best man, Jess (a/n, So I forgot to give him an actual best man, I'm sorry! I know, I haven't mentioned Jess at all, but bear with me please!), took the ring he picked out for Rory and put it on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With the power invested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Tristan DuGrey."  
  
When Tristan went in to kiss his new bride, the entire audience broke out in applause.  
  
When Rory finally broke the kiss, she turned to look at all her family and friends and thought to herself, 'This is what it's all about, this is why everything happened the way it did.'  
  
The entire town of Stars Hollow partied until Rory and Tristan had to leave to catch their flight, and continued to party late into the night.  
  
***  
  
When Tristan and Rory had finally settled in in their first class seats, Rory turned to Tristan, "Um, Tristan, I have some news."  
  
"So do I." He replied with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Ok, well you go first."  
  
"Well, what I have to say really isn't news, it's just a reminder. Remember when we were talking about fantasies?"  
  
"Uh, yea."  
  
"Well, one of my biggest fantasies is joining the mile high club." He said, smiling.  
  
"You mean you've never had sex on a plane? That's hard for me to believe." Rory replied, laughing.  
  
"Yea, well as hard as it is for you to believe, its true. So how about me and the prettiest girl on the plane head on over to the bathrooms?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Um, ok, but what will I do while you're there?"  
  
"Oh knock it off, you know I was talking about you."  
  
"I know, I was just teasing you. So, if I go over there with you, do you think we'll get in trouble?" She whispered, looking around for any flight attendants.  
  
"What are they going to do? Take away our birthdays? Come on!" Tristan urged, standing up.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Rory replied, grabbing his hand and following him to the back where the bathrooms were.  
  
Tristan opened the door, pushed Rory in, and with a quick glance around to make sure they weren't being watched, followed her in.  
  
"So do you want to know what the sexiest thing about you is?" he asked her, backing her up against the sink, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"What's that?" She replied, leaning in and kissing his neck.  
  
"You are finally mine, all mine. It's finally official." He stated, pulling her pants and panties down, and lifting her onto the sink.  
  
"Mmmhmm." She agreed with him, reaching for his belt.  
  
***  
  
Ok, you perverts, I'm stopping here! LOL.....anyway....don't forget about our give-give relationship! Ok? Please review, and don't forget to read my other story, The Trip of a Lifetime, and be on the lookout for another installment of "The Trouble with Kids" originally by Hailey, but being continued by me.....ok? Ok ( Bye everybody! And if you're lucky, I'll update before Wednesday : )....G 


	11. Chapter 16, Confessions and Pearls

WOO HOO! My readers are back! *does her little Happy Dance* Ahem, ok, sorry, had to do it, I am now back to normal, HA, ask anybody, I'm not normal, not even close, but, I try, ok, first with the shout outs then back to the story.....  
  
~Troryfan: You likey the naughty? Lol, good, cuz so does half of the population, really we're all sex addicts except we just don't admit it. Lol...Like my friend said the other day, girls think about sex just as often as guys, its just we don't draw attention to it, usually....lol...  
  
~Mandie: I really don't have much to say to you except the usual, Thank you for reviewing! lol....  
  
~Troryluvvv: I'm a sucker for Trory's too, I don't know why, it just seems that they make the cutest couple, but there's something in me that's screaming Jess now too, lol....I don't know what to do about it, Jess and Rory are a cute couple too, but too boring, I would never be able to write a story about them....Thanks for following the story, and count yourself lucky that you got to read the first 6 chapters, most everybody else didn't...  
  
~Monica: I suppose I could make it a point for him to tell her why he was late, lol, I didn't think it was a big deal, but don't worry, I guess I can make something up.... And I loved the movie Just Married, but didn't get the idea from it, I guess I'm just a natural born pervert...err...Romantic, sorry, lol....  
  
~S.V.M: Like I said before, we probably are a little perverted, or else we would have no desire to read/write this stuff...  
  
~I'll Never Tell: Well, since you brought it up, I will talk about my other story! You guys have to go and read it! It's so good and nobody has been reviewing it! ok? Please go read it and pretty please with cherries on top, review it! Ok? Ok...  
  
~lildevil: Read above, lol....why is everybody so interested to know why he's late?  
  
~reader-writer: Yea, they were really bad, lol....or should I say naughty? I should probably explain something, like I tell everybody who comments on the sexual content and high adventure quotient in my stories, I write about what I aint gettin, sex and adventure, hopefully one day soon, that will change, but for now..... I'll have to just write about it....  
  
~Kathryn: wow, totally didn't expect you to write a review, lol. Why would I kill you for not watching the absolute best show on TV? Don't worry about it, and why must you bring up the knitting sweaters? I already explained that at lunch, there was no knitting sweaters in December or January, therefore, there is no way that a little surprise will be popping out in August or September, K? K...now that we got that settled, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ MY OTHER STORY!!! REVIEW IT TOO!!:  
  
***  
  
The rest of the flight was uneventful, after their little tryst in the bathroom Rory's energy level was spent. She totally forgot about her news.  
  
About an hour before the plane was scheduled to land Rory turned to Tristan who was listening to music and reading a book.  
  
"Hey Tris?"  
  
"Yea?" He replied, looking up from the book.  
  
"You never did tell me why you were late. You scared the living crap out of me, I thought I had been stood up at the alter. I had already started thinking of 102 ways to kill you." She said, only half joking.  
  
"It was the bells fault, and the fact that I had to wait for something to be delivered to me."  
  
"What was so important that you had to be late to your own wedding?" Rory asked, turning her body to face him.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait, but I guess I can give it to you here." He replied reaching into his carry on bag.  
  
"Give what to me?" She asked, extremely curious now.  
  
"Well, you know that my grandfather couldn't come because he was sick."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well, he wanted to give this to you himself, but decided to let me do it because he wasn't able to be there. It was my grandmothers." Tristan said, opening a red velvet ring box, revealing a beautiful white gold band, but nothing on it except two jewel casings, and another one with a tiny pearl in it.  
  
"Tris, its beautiful, except, why are the jewel casings are empty."  
  
Tristan laughed, "I know, my grandfather had them taken out because this is a mother's ring. You know, the ring where a mother puts the birthstones of her children in it. The reason there is only 2 casings is because my grandparents only had two children. He gave this to you so you can put our children's birthstones in."  
  
"Ok, well what's the pearl for?" She asked, confused.  
  
"That's for our little girl, pearl is the birthstone for June, and technically she was born June 2nd."  
  
"Oh." Was all Rory said when a sadness washed over her face. "Tristan, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, tell me." Tristan replied, putting the ring back in the box for safe keeping until they could get it fitted and beautiful.  
  
"Well, we'll be able to fill that ring up sooner than we had thought."  
  
Tristan stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "You mean...?"  
  
"Yep, apparently we're both very fertile people, I'm pregnant again. I found out on the night of the rehearsal dinner."  
  
Tristan smiled big, not knowing what to say?  
  
"Tristan, say something!" Rory said, wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh my god, I love you so much!" He said, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
***  
  
Ok, I am so sorry it's so short, but I'm so busy right now, you have no idea. And really, this is just a filler chapter. So, have fun, and review! Give-give relationship people! Lol... 


	12. Chapter 17, Perfect Spanish, and the blo...

Hey Everybody! I'm back, I know its been a few days, and I am really sorry, but I've been really busy lately, and not to mention sick....so...ok, first the shoutouts, and then on to the story! I really don't know where its going, so give me some ideas!  
  
~Troryluvvv, S.V.M, Vivian, lildevil, I'll never tell: You all are awesome, thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
~Mandie, I'll never tell, Bibleboymary4ever, Alece: I didn't know that those kind of rings were unknown....hmm...maybe its just my family, who knows, but they do exist, in wisconsin anyway, lol...and that was really the only way I could tie him being late and her impending pregnancy together....  
  
~Slythering Girl: Well, its good to have you back! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Dr. Pepper: I wish I had them, I had recently received an email from somebody saying they might have the first chapters, but they didn't, so I am really sorry, maybe one day I'll type them up again, if anybody out there does have them, or remembers them incredibly well, let me know! And thank you for backing me up on this whole UPDATE or MORE thing, it is incredibly rude, and I have a feeling its only one person, but...who knows...  
  
~Kat84: I've decided not to cut off anonymous reviews because that's not fair, I just don't know what to do, oh well...  
  
Oh, and I just want to let you know that since I only took spanish for 2 years in highschool, I resorted to an online translation site, so....if you're from a spanish speaking country and I get a lot of it wrong, you have no idea how sorry I am...  
  
Ok, On with the show!  
  
***  
  
The rest of the flight was uneventful, but that was ok with Rory and Tristan because they couldn't wait to get to their hotel.  
  
After they had reached their hotel and checked in it was 7:00.  
  
"So Mrs. DuGrey, what do you want to do?" Tristan asked when they had settled in their room.  
  
"Well, I would really like to eat. I don't know why, but I suddenly have a craving for really spicy food." Rory replied, plopping down on their bed.  
  
"Ok, lets go then. Do you want to change?"  
  
"Yea, give me a sec, it's really warm out there." Rory grabbed one of her bags and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing a light yellow, cotton summer dress.  
  
"Does this look ok?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"Ror, you always look gorgeous, no matter what." Tristan replied, pulling her to him and leaning down for a kiss.  
  
"Mmm, flattery always works. Now lets go, I'm eating for two." Rory said as she broke the kiss.  
  
"All right, lets go."  
  
They walked out of the front doors of their hotel and started walking, looking for a place to eat. Soon after they found a nice little restaurant called Guadalupe's.  
  
They entered and found a little booth in the corner.  
  
"Hola." A short, plump woman greeted them with as she laid two menus in front of them.  
  
"Hola, ¿Qué es la esta noche especial?" Rory asked in practically perfect spanish.  
  
"2 enchilada, 2 tacos, un lado de pan y arroz dulces para 6.99. ¿Puedo obtener le yo dos algo beber?" The woman replied, surprised and relieved that she didn't have to try and speak english.  
  
Tristan looked back and forth between Rory and the woman, amazed, and asked, "What are you two saying?"  
  
"Oh well I asked what their specials were tonight, and she said 2 enchiladas, 2 tacos, and a side of sweet bread and rice for 6.99. Then she asked if we wanted anything to drink. What do you want?" Rory replied, gazing at the menu.  
  
"Umm, I'll take a coke."  
  
"Ok," Rory turned back to their waitress, "Sí, puede tenemos por favor dos coca-cola, y una orden de nacho inmediatamente."  
  
The waitress nodded and walked away.  
  
Tristan looked at Rory, stunned. "Huh?" he asked, not liking the fact that he didn't understand what they were saying.  
  
"I just ordered 2 cokes and an order of nacho's. Decide what you want to eat. I think I'm going to get the chicken chimichanga meal."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll take their special, but add chicken to the enchiladas."  
  
5 minutes later the woman brought out their drinks and nachos, and took their dinner order. About 15 minutes after that, their food was up.  
  
After they had finished their meal, Tristan paid for their meal and thanked the woman with a generous tip.  
  
On their walk back to the hotel, hand in hand, Rory sighed.  
  
"What's up?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy to finally be here with you. And that was the best mexican food I've ever had."  
  
"Maybe its because we're in Mexico hon. And I am elated to be here with you too, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Tristan replied, holding the door to their hotel open for her.  
  
"Well, I know I would like to be somewhere else." Rory said, grabbing the front of Tristan's shirt and walking backwards to the elevator, pulling him with her.  
  
"Really, where would that be?"  
  
"Upstairs, in that bed, having you do naughty things to my body." Rory replied.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I cant wait!" Tristan said as the elevator doors opened on their floor. He picked her up and walk/ran to their room. He shut the door with his foot, not waiting to hit the sheets, but he had no intentions of sleeping...at all.  
  
***  
  
The next day, at around 11 am, the phone in their room rang.  
  
"Tristan, answer the phone." Rory whispered, half asleep.  
  
"Nuh uh, its probably for you anyway, you answer it." Tristan replied, not moving.  
  
"Oh, what a baby." Rory said, reaching over him and picking up the reciever. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello child of mine, who does not know how to pick up the phone and dial 7 very easy numbers and talk to her ever loving mother."  
  
"Hi mom, how are you?" Rory asked her mother, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of disappointed in you, I thought I raised you better, but since you are on your honeymoon with an incredibly gorgeous man, I'll forgive you. But just this once, from now on I expect a call every day you're gone." Lorelai mock scolded.  
  
"Ok mother, I promise, I will call you every day. Where are you?"  
  
"At the Inn, bugging the crap out of Michel."  
  
"Lorelai, you are an impetuous human being, you deserve to die an untimely horrible death." Rory heard Michel tell her mother.  
  
"I love you too Michel, now be quiet I'm talking to my baby girl who's probably laying in bed with her new husband right now."  
  
"Yes Mom, I am, now can I please go back to sleep?"  
  
"Are you going to call me tonight?" Lorelai countered, persistently.  
  
"Yes, mom, I will, don't worry."  
  
"Ok then, go back to having lots of sex with your gorgeous husband." Lorelai giggled, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Wow, she's a special one." Rory said, hanging up the phone. She looked up at Tristan who was fast asleep, and decided to have some fun.  
  
She moved on top of him, careful not to wake him, leaned forward, licked his ear and blew on it, instantly waking him up. That always did the trick.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing, not that I mind of course." Tristan said, giving her a questioning look.  
  
Rory grinned and replied, "I'm just following my mother's orders."  
  
And with that she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.  
  
***  
  
Ok then, here it is, I hope you all like it! Don't forget to read up on Ava and Hannah in The Trip of a Lifetime! GO REVIEW! Give give relationship people! ;) 


	13. Chapter 18, Angela Grace, a little mirac...

Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry you guys, you have no idea! I'm going to try and end the story soon unless anybody has any ideas.... I'm open to anything! Ok...so shout outs first and then on with the story!  
  
~S.Espino, Mandie and Kat: You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Cherrycola: Hmm.I have to give you your props, you caught me, I've been slacking, and I guess I didn't think it out, but considering you're the only person who caught it, I'm not too worried because it was, like you said, an easy mistake. But the reason nobody else caught it was because nobody else really cared, because it is fiction, so...deal ok? Stop looking for mistakes and just enjoy the story... Oh, and Have a nice day....  
  
~AshleighDavis: OMG, why do you people point out the stupidest little things? Uno Dos Tres, who cares?! Lol....its really not a big deal, I'm not perfect, point some more out!  
  
I'm sorry if I sound bitchy, but I have had a stressful last few weeks, and argh! Ok...On with the story.....  
  
Oh, I think somebody asked what the name of my other story is at fictionpress.net, its The Trip of a Lifetime....its really good! Go read! Ok?  
  
***  
  
The rest of their honeymoon was uneventful, but not by any means boring. They toured the city during the day, stealing some kisses here and there, and spent the nights making love. They regretfully went home, and back to their lives, but as a married couple.  
  
The months passed so fast for Rory, she couldn't believe that in a matter of weeks she and Tristan would have their baby. They had found out that it was a girl, and had decided on naming her Angela Grace. Lorelai was a little upset that her daughter wasn't going to continue the tradition, but Rory promised that one of her daughters would be named Lorelai, she just didn't know which one.  
  
The week before she was due, Rory and Paris planned to meet at a little diner in Hartford for lunch. Rory was walking/waddling down the street and noticed that she was late so she picked up her pace. By the time she made it to their table, she was 15 minutes late, and Paris was noticeably annoyed, but laughed it off when she seen the way Rory was walking.  
  
"Jeez woman, you look like you're ready to pop!" Paris stated, reaching over to rub Rory's belly.  
  
"I know, I cannot wait until this baby is out of me. And this staying at home all day crap sucks. I should have never agreed to quit my job until after the baby was born." Rory replied, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Well, it was for the best. How is my little Angel?" Paris asked, referring to the baby.  
  
"She's fine, but she sure is active. When she's awake she never stops kicking, she's going to be a soccer player or something, maybe a swimmer." Rory replied, laughing.  
  
"Hello ladies, are you all set?" Their waiter interrupted, pen and tiny notebook handy.  
  
Rory looked at Paris, and then at the menu, and nodded, "Yea, I think we are. I'm going to have the Chef Salad with 2 breadsticks, and buttermilk ranch dressing." She said, feeling a little ping and then some pressure in her lower stomach.  
  
The waiter nodded, and turned to Paris.  
  
"Mmm, that sounds good, that's what I'll have, thank you." Paris said, handing him their menus.  
  
He turned and walked away, and they continued their conversation.  
  
"So, how goes the nursery construction?" Paris asked.  
  
"Well, it's going good, the crib and changing table are all set up, and the walls are all decorated. And Tristan bought this amazing oak rocking chair; it's so beautiful. He's so excited, I think a little bit more than me. He cannot wait to spoil her." Rory replied, noticing that little ping go up the scale to a nice amount of pain, and then she felt a rush of fluid between her legs.  
  
"Neither can I! When you go into labor you better call me, I want to be in that delivery room!" Paris said, not noticing the change in her friend's expression.  
  
"I don't think I'll need to call you." Rory said, taking a deep breath, looking down and seeing that her water did, indeed, break.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, the baby is coming now!" Rory yelled, clamping her eyes shut as a huge contraction came upon her.  
  
Paris' head shot up and her eyes got big, "What do you mean now? She can't come now! We're in the middle of lunch!"  
  
"Well, maybe she decided to join us!" She yelled, obviously in pain.  
  
"Oh my god, somebody call an ambulance! She's having a baby!"  
  
"Don't bother with the stupid ambulance, this baby is coming now, is there a doctor here?" Rory replied, practicing her Lamaze breathing.  
  
When nobody stood up to claim that career, Rory moaned, "Oh great! Somebody has to know how to deliver a baby! Please?!"  
  
"I do, I know how. I delivered my sister's baby." Their waiter said, rushing over to them.  
  
"Thank God." Paris mumbled, watching him help Rory out of her chair and onto the floor, and letting her lean against the wall.  
  
"Paris, call Tristan at work and tell him where we are and what's going on." Rory instructed, covering her legs with her jacket and sliding off her pants.  
  
"I don't know the number! How am I supposed to call him?" Paris asked, freaking out.  
  
"Its....in....my....cell....PHONE!" Rory screamed as another contraction came.  
  
"Ok, ok, jeez. You don't need to yell." Paris mumbled, reaching into her friend's purse and grabbing her phone. She looked up the desired number and pressed "send." The call went through and Tristan's receptionist answered the phone. Paris asked for Tristan and was told that he was at lunch with a client. Paris thanked her and hung up.  
  
She looked down at her friend who was obviously in excruciating pain, and watched the man between her legs instruct another employee to get some towels and a bowl of warm water because this baby was not waiting, and would be here within a few minutes.  
  
"Rory, he's out of the office, he went to lunch with one of his clients. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Call....his....cell..." Rory replied, gritting her teeth, trying desperately hard not to push until instructed to.  
  
Paris looked up his cell phone number and again hit "send."  
  
On the second ring he picked up, "Hey gorgeous, how's your day been."  
  
"Oh it's been peachy, I'm standing here watching my best friend in labor."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yea, its me. Where are you? Rory's in labor!"  
  
"What?! I'm at the Irish Pub, but I'm on my way to the hospital."  
  
"No! We're not at a hospital, we're down at The Gardens. She went into labor at the lunch table! She's sitting here, on the floor, and our waiter is going to deliver your baby!"  
  
"Oh my god, let me talk to her."  
  
"Ok," Paris replied, and bent down to hand her friend the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Rory breathed out.  
  
"Hi baby, how are you?"  
  
"How the hell do you think I am? I'm in labor, in a restaurant! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm on my way, only a few miles from where you are. I should be there in about 3 minutes."  
  
"Ok, 3 minutes is good." Rory sighed, grateful for the brief time she had with no pain.  
  
"No, 3 minutes is not good, this baby is coming, Rory you need to push." The waiter, a man named Michael, said.  
  
"Tristan, you need to run like hell, do something, because....this....baby.....is....COMING!!" Rory screamed, as she started to push. She could feel the head moving down, and it hit the opening.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm on my way. Just talk to me." Tristan said, praying he would get there before his daughter was born.  
  
"Push again Rory." Rory pushed, and as she pushed, she yelled, "Oh my god! No more kids! None! Do you hear me?! NO MORE KIDS!"  
  
"Oh yea, I hear you loud and clear." Tristan said, running in the door. He turned off his phone, and knelt down to grab her hand. "Hi baby."  
  
"Its...about...damn...time!" Rory yelled, pushing again, hoping the head would come through this time, but it didn't.  
  
"Ok, Rory, breathe. Take a second and breathe, you need to push hard and get this head out, then is smooth sailing." Michael said.  
  
"I don't think I can. This is too hard." Rory replied, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Come on Ror, give it one good, hard push. Do it for Angela." Tristan urged, squeezing her hand.  
  
Rory nodded, took another deep breath, and pushed with all her might. She felt the head break the barrier and almost passed out from the pain, until she heard her baby girl scream, that brought her to full attention.  
  
"Ha! It's a girl! A very big girl." Michael said, wrapping her in a towel and handing her to Rory. "I think we'll leave the cutting of the umbilical cord to a trained hospital staff."  
  
"Good idea." Tristan replied, looking in awe at his beautiful wife holding their little creation.  
  
"Tristan, look! She's here! She's really here." Rory said, holding on to her little bundle of joy.  
  
"Yea, she is, she sure is." He looked at them again, and smiled. This was the point in his life where he was positive that this was truly, Meant To Be.  
  
***  
  
Well, there it is! I am thinking of writing a sequel, but I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter of Meant to Be. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think ok? Review, Review, Review! And don't forget to read The Trip of a Lifetime, at www.fictionpress.net ok? Thanks! --Genna 


	14. Author's NoteREAD ME!

Hello! Welcome back, and thank you for coming, my ever faithful readers and reviewers! Sadly, this is not another chapter, I need something new to write about! Give me ideas and I will definitely write! Secondly, I just want to give shout outs to those who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
~Piper-h-99: Ok...loose ends? How do you figure? And plus, I'm sorry to say, but your opinion doesn't really matter to me right now because you did not respect me....moving on...  
  
~mandie: Give me ideas! What should happen next? You've been my reviewer since I started like a year or so ago....help!  
  
JessTristanGirls, Troryfan, Sam, S.Espino, Sara, Kathryn (my best friend), lildevil, and Guardian Angel: You people are all awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know about doing a sequel, but maybe you should give me some ideas and then I would be able to write another story you would love! 


	15. Chapter 19, The Little Miracle All Growe...

Hey there everybody! I'm back! I'll bet you're all incredibly happy huh? Yes, this is continuing my story, so....Have fun reading! And don't forget to review! Oh, and just to clear something up, please don't send me emails or reviews asking me to send you chapters 1-6 because I don't have them. Maybe one day when I have absolutely nothing else to do, I might re-write them, but.....until then, just use your imagination ok? However, by all means, you can send me emails or reviews asking specific questions about the first chapters, ok? Good...Now! On with the story!  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Angela yelled as she walked through the door to her house.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Angel, how was school?" Rory yelled back, poking her head through the kitchen door.  
  
"It was ok, I'm so glad there are only 2 days left. Have we gotten any more calls about graduation?" the blond asked, reaching into the fridge and pulling out an apple.  
  
"Nope. So really, the only people going to be at graduation are your father and I, Emma, Lori, and Brayden, and then your grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke. Your dad's parents won't be able to make it; they can't seem to find time to fly out of Ireland. But, Janlen will be there." Rory replied, turning the frying fish over.  
  
"Oh, that's great. But why do the dorks have to come? They're just going to embarrass me!"  
  
"Honey, they aren't dorks, they are your siblings, and they won't embarrass you, as long as we duct tape their mouths shut." Rory laughed, referring to her other three children, Emma Leigh, Lorelai Ann, and Brayden Anthony. Angela was 18, Emma was 16, Lori was 13, and Brayden was 12.  
  
"Mom, come on, please." Angel pleaded, leaning up against the counter.  
  
"I'll think about it, but don't you have to go to work?"  
  
"Yea, I just wanted to stop at home and get a snack. It's probably going to be busy tonight, so I don't know when I'll get to eat."  
  
"Ok, well, have fun, and if you decide to go out after work, just call ok?" Rory said, taking the now cooked fish out of the pan and putting more in.  
  
"All right, will do." She replied, grabbing the keys to her silver '93 Dodge Stratus and walking out the door.  
  
When she walked through the doors of the video store where she worked, she saw her boyfriend Jason standing at the counter.  
  
"Hey baby, what's going on?" Jason asked, following her into the back room.  
  
"Nothing, give me a second and I'll be out front." She replied, turning around to face him and giving him a quick kiss, and shutting the door after him so she could change.  
  
After she was done changing her clothes she quickly put her hair up in a pony and went out to relieve her gorgeous boyfriend of his job.  
  
"Ok hon, you can go get some dinner...if you have a chance will you pick something up for me? I am super hungry lately." She said as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Sure, what do you want? I plan on going down to A & W." He replied, reaching over to the register to clock out for his lunch.  
  
"How about a bacon cheeseburger and, umm, some onion rings. Oh and a root beer...yum!" Angel said, punching in as soon as he punched out.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, bye."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
Jason walked out of the store, and Angel glanced at all of the customers. A few of them were regulars, and some others she'd seen before, but there was one guy who she hadn't ever seen before.  
  
He was absolutely gorgeous. He had a unique look to him, which made Angel want to drool. He had a chiseled face, and dark brown, kind of long, tousled hair. He was tall, and his skin was tan, and he was walking her way.  
  
"Hey." The mystery man said, smiling.  
  
"Um, Hi." She replied, smiling back.  
  
He put two dvd's on the counter and pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Did you find everything ok?" Angel asked, checking the movies to make sure they were the correct ones.  
  
"Oh yeah, it wasn't a problem."  
  
"Good. Can I have your phone number? For, uh, for the computer." She said, clarifying the need of his phone number.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but its not gonna be in there. I'm new in town, so I don't have an account with you."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, then I'm gonna need you to fill out this card, and I'm gonna need to have a look at your drivers license."  
  
She pulled out a card from under the counter and handed it to him, as he handed her his license.  
  
He started filling it out and Angel looked at his license. It said his name was Evan Driscoll, he was 21, 6'3, 230 pounds, brown hair and blue eyes, and he was from Minnesota.  
  
"Ok, that should be about it." Evan said, quickly signing his name to the card.  
  
"All right, I just need to write down your license number, and then you'll have an account." Angel replied, scribbling down the number. She gave him back his license and took the now filled out card and started entering the info into the computer.  
  
"So, Angel, what's it like living in Hartford?" Evan asked, looking at her nametag. "Um, not too exciting."  
  
"What's there to do around here?"  
  
"Nothing much, hang out in the mall, rent movies, go to the theater, sometimes go to the beach. That's about it."  
  
"Well, how about on Friday night you show me around the movie theater and the beach?"  
  
Angel looked up at him to see if he was joking or not; he wasn't.  
  
"Um, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I spose if you want, he could come too. But three's a crowd remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I didn't mean that I wanted him to come with, I was just letting you know."  
  
"Ok then, I know. Do you want to?"  
  
"Hehe, um, sure. As long as you know its not a date, its just me showing you around." Angel said, putting his movies in a bag.  
  
"I understand. So, are you gonna give me your number?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can call you later and get your address and stuff, I don't have time right now, my little sister is waiting in the car."  
  
"OH ok, my cell number is 525-3496." Angel replied, writing it down and handing it to him.  
  
"Great, thanks. I'll give you a call either later tonight, or tomorrow." Evan said, taking the piece of paper and walking out the door as Jason was walking back in with a bag of food and some drinks.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I have returned with food." He said, walking in and directly to the back office and setting it on the table.  
  
"Great, now hurry up and eat yours, so I can eat mine." Angel said, smiling.  
  
They spent the rest of the night at work keeping each other company by playing cards or whatever, and at closing Angel was ready to go home.  
  
"Ok Jas, everything's ready, can we go?"  
  
"Yep, I just locked up the money, let's go." Jason replied, coming out of the office.  
  
"All right. It was unusually slow for a Wednesday night." She commented as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Yeah, but that's good, cuz then I get to spend more quality time with you." Jason replied, putting his arm around her waist and leaning in to nuzzle her neck.  
  
Angel laughed.  
  
"How about we go back to my house hmm?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we could, just let me call my mom so she knows. Do I still have clothes at your house?" She asked as they approached their cars.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, then I'll follow you over there." Angel said, getting into her car.  
  
"All right, see you there."  
  
"Yep." She replied, turning her car on and pulling out her cell phone to check her messages and call her mom.  
  
She called her mom first.  
  
"Hey mom, I know you're asleep but I was just calling to let you know that I am going over to Jason's tonight, I'll see you tomorrow when I get home from school. I don't have to work tomorrow night so we can start planning my grad party. Love you, bye."  
  
She then looked at her messages, she had 2 missed calls. The first number she recognized as her friend Grace's, but she didn't recognize the second one.  
  
When the message started she recognized the voice immediately, it was Evan.  
  
"Hey beautiful, I was just calling to see if you were done with work yet, but you're not. My cell number is 579-3965, give me a call when you get a chance."  
  
"God he's smooth..." Angel said to herself. She shook all the thoughts she could of him out of her head and followed her boyfriend back to his house.  
  
***  
  
Ok, if it sucks, tell me please. If you have any pointers they are all welcomed, but no flames because those aren't nice. So please! REVIEW! 


End file.
